Say Hello 2 Heaven
by yulegabriel
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mostly Sabriel.
1. Say Hello 2 Heaven

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For weeks, Gabriel watched over Sam. Sam left Dean after another argument, leaving to be on his own. He watched Sam stargaze out along the highway, ached for Sam when his eyes shed tears and thoughts of his brother crept across his brain and deadened the light in his eyes. He used every ounce of will in his being to not go to Sam, to not answer his sincere prayers./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Even more time passed before Gabriel decided to let Sam know he mattered, before he caved under the guilt of watching without communicating. He made sure Sam knew he was important, knew he was loved, knew people cared about him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gabriel reassured Sam with every soft kiss and brush of his hands that he was loved and did not deserve to beat himself up like this. Things started slow, with cautious and calculated kisses to his forehead and jaw, until Sam took a deep breath and began responding to the angel. His larger hands encompassed Gabriel's and brought them to his lips, wordlessly encouraging Gabriel to continue.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With every gentle cant of his hips and warm words, Gabriel tried to fix Sam's emotional state. Every quiet whisper and touch translated to "Sam, you are loved."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They lay silently, Gabriel in Sam's arms. Sam wasn't at his 100%, but with more time and reassurance, he would get there. With their breathing and heartbeats making themselves familiar once more, Sam drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had had in months.p 


	2. At Home

Sam sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. He half smiled at the sleeping lump next to him before stepping out of bed and noisily tripping over his shoes. He silently cursed at his temporary clumsiness.  
>Gabriel muttered something about needing to buy more cereal, but didn't open his eyes or move. Sam shook his head and bare footed his way to the couch, a spare fleece blanket on his shoulders and his cellphone in hand. His legs stretched across the cushions and he rested his elbow on the couch arm, typing out a text to Dean.<br>Sam exchanged a few texts with his brother before Gabriel came quietly out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and dragging a hand through his messy hair. Sam grinned as Gabriel made himself at home in the taller one's lap, his short legs ending halfway down Sam's calves and his head snuggled against Sam's chest.  
>Sam paused and set the cellphone on the floor, choosing to wrap an arm around Gabriel and finger comb his sleep-wrecked hair with his free hand instead of responding to the newest text. He kissed the top of Gabriel's head.<br>"So are we really out of cocoa puffs?"

**yo, guys, for the month of december i'm taking a bunch of drabble requests because i'm insanely bored, drop 'em by my tumblr ask or in the reviews**


	3. the owl man

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean sighed and walked outside, sick of hearing his parents' stressed voices discussing the health of his baby brother. He went around to the side of the house, to the old and so far unused garage. He pushed the door open on squeaky hinges and found that the single window on the back wall let in a dim light, filtered through cobwebs and layers of dirt and grime. There was a soft rustle, almost entirely inaudible. Dean's head snapped in the direction of the sound and jumped, his heart racing./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A man with dirty clothes was propped against the corner of the small structure, his hands appeared to uselessly rest against his thighs and his face looked mostly empty, and perhaps a little pained. His hair was unkempt and, though difficult to see in the lighting, was a gold, sandy color.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, hello?" Dean prompted, nervous and uncertain.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A lollipop," he whispered, his voice papery and strained. Dean frowned and walked out, closing the door behind himself.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~br After a period of thought, he came back to the garage a few days later, a sucker in his sweatshirt pocket. He wasn't even sure the man existed, but if he did, maybe he had been asking for candy the day before. Dean pushed the door open again and looked to the corner to find the man still in the corner. He quickly unwrapped the red lollipop and went to the man, offering the candy./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please," he murmured, voice dry like it had been the first time Dean heard him speak. He left his lips parted slightly, leaving room for Dean to give him the candy. Dean awkwardly placed it between his lips before racing out of the ~br /Jo, the neighbor girl, talked to Dean about birds and the way her father always told her humans had shoulder blades because once, long ago, they were the base for wings. Dean listened intently to everything she had to say, and she was happy to listen to him let off steam and anxiety about his baby brother's health and his parents' /~br /Dean started visiting the strange man in the garage almost every day, even though he said the same few phrases every /~br /"Chocolate," and "Lollipop," and "Aspirin. Arthur itis."br /~br /Dean brought Jo one day to see the man, and her eyes lit up. She never explained why./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next day, while he was at the hospital with his parents, he asked around about arthritis. When he returned home, he brought the man in the garage some aspirin, a glass of water, and half a chocolate bar. He told the man he should try to move, because that helps with "Mr. Itis."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks, kiddo," his words were clearer than before, and it was almost a regular speaking volume. Dean smiled and returned to the ~br /One day, Dean's parents directed him to go across the street to stay with Jo and her family. His mom was panicking and his father looked more stressed than ever before. Dean obeyed, but worried about his baby brother, and he watched with tears tickling the edges of his eyes as his parents drove to the hospital. Jo hugged him and started talking about birds and angels, trying to help him feel better./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They went to sleep on the floor in the living room a few hours later. Dean gripped his pillow tightly and covered his head with the blanket while he ~br /He saw the man standing by his little brother's bed; his hair was shining and neatly smoothed back and his clothes looked fresh. Golden wings stemmed from his back, and he reached down and lifted his baby brother from the crib, holding him high above his head. The angel's eyes sparkled like sunlight through honey as he stared up at the little baby in his hands. He gently set him back in the /~br /Dean woke up when Jo's mom tapped his arm./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, darling, your parents called from the hospital. They said Sam is all better and he gets to come back home tomorrow."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jo was already awake and she tore into the living room from the kitchen after hearing her mother's words. She wrapped her arms tightly around ~br /The garage was empty./p 


End file.
